Réveil dans un monde sans doute meilleur
by Itaori
Summary: Kagami se réveille dans une chambre qu'il n'a jamais vue. À côté de lui, Aomine dort paisiblement. En se réveillant, ce dernier se révèle avoir un comportement très étrange, pas habituel. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir? Il faut absolument que Kagami rentre chez lui, cependant il veut rester près du Aomine qu'il vient de rencontrer... Kagami x Aomine et autres


**_Hello hello! ^^ De retour avec une autre fic sur KNB, et cette fois ça part en steak!_**

 ** _J'me suis dit "Et tiens? Si comme dans Naruto, Kagami tombait dans un monde où les caractères sont à l'opposé?", et j'en ai fait une fic ^^_**

 ** _D'ailleurs, Akashi n'a pas vraiment vraiment changer, c'est juste qu'il est devenu la petite maman du groupe! ^^ (il reste un homme, hein XD)_**

 ** _Même Takao n'a pas vraiment changé dans le sens "débilité/immaturité du terme (c'est pas une insulte, hein, c'est mon petit préféré ^^)", c'est juste qu'il ne sort plus vraiment de sa chambre._**

 ** _On peut interpréter ça comme une vie de famille (Akashi et Aomine les mamans, Takao et Kuroko les deux gosses qui se disputent, etc…)_**

 ** _Je tiens à préciser qu'à un moment, ça devient compliqué de savoir qui est qui, mais il suffit d'être attentif pour bien comprendre._**

 ** _POV Kagami (pensées en italique)_**

 ** _Couples:_**

 ** _-Kagami (normal) x Aomine (inversé)_**

 ** _-Kagami (normal) x Aomine (normal)_**

 ** _-Kagami (inversé) x Aomine (inversé)_**

 ** _-Kiyoshi (inversé) x Hyuuga (inversé)_**

 ** _-Kise (inversé) x Kasamatsu (inversé)_**

 ** _-Takao (inversé) x Midorima (inversé)_**

 ** _-Himuro (inversé) x Murasakibara (inversé)_**

 ** _-Akashi (inversé) x Kuroko (inversé)_**

 ** _Oui, je sais, les couples sont compliqués à lire XDD désolée!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Les personnages de KNB ne sont pas à moi_**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^_**

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Euuh… Au secours? J'veux dire… Où est-ce que je suis, là? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Aomine dort à mes côtés?! Pourquoi j'suis pas chez moi? Mais surtout… Pourquoi j'suis pas non-plus chez Aomine s'il dort à mes côtés?!_

 _Calme-toi, Kagami… C'est pas la mort! Tu sais pas où tu es… T'as changer d'endroit pendant que tu dormais… Y'a l'élu de ton coeur à tes côtés!… Mais tout va bien, je…_

Aomine- Kagami…?

Kagami- DAAAH!

Aomine- Est-ce que tout va bien…?

Kagami- AOMINE! OÙ EST-CE QU'ON EST?!

J'avais dit que je n'allais pas perdre mon sang froid, mais c'était plus fort que moi! Il fallait bien que je sache où j'étais!

Aomine- Quoi…? Mais dans notre chambre voyons.

Kagami- Pardon?

Aomine- Allez, lève-toi, il faut que je prépare à manger pour les autres…

Kagami- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres?!

Aomine- Quoi…? Je sais pas à quoi tu joues ce matin, mais… D'habitude t'es pas aussi stressé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas enceinte.

Kagami- É… ÉVIDEMMENT QUE JE LE SAIS, ÇA! T'ES PAS UNE FEMME A CE QUE JE SACHE!

Et il s'habilla, comme ça, devant moi.

Aomine- Kagami…

Kagami- UH!

Aomine s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue.

Kagami- UUUUUH!

Aomine- Tu es un peu chaud… J'ai… Dit quelque chose de mal…?

Kagami- Non, ne… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Aomine posa doucement sa main sur mon front et se rapprocha de moi les lèvres en avant.

 _Quoi?! Mais mais mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, là?!_

Kagami- Aomine qu'est-ce que tu… Arrête!

Aomine- Quoi…? Mais Kagami, tu ne m'aimes plus…? Qu'ai-je fait de mal, dis-moi!

Kagami- Rien, mais…

Aomine- Alors, as-tu rencontré quelqu'un d'autre…? En as-tu marres de moi…?

Kagami- Non, je… Aomine!

J'ai attrapé les poignets d'Aomine. C'est vrai, tout cela voulait bien dire quelque chose! Tout cela voudrait dire que lui… Et moi… On serait… Ensemble?!

Kagami- Je t'aime Aomine, bien sûr! Je t'aime plus que tout…

L'embrassant, je l'ai serré fort contre moi. Aomine rougit et sourit.

Aomine- Ah… Tu te réveillais…?

Kagami- Oui, désolé…

Aomine se leva en me regardant quand même un peu bizarrement.

Aomine- Tu viens dire bonjour aux autres…?

Kagami- … Oui… Quoi quels autres?!

Aomine me tira par le bras et m'emmena en bas. J'étais heureux, malgré la situation complètement débile dans laquelle j'étais, mais je savais que quelque chose clochait.

 _Mais quoi?_

Aomine- Coucou coucou tout le monde!

Kuroko- Hn.

Akashi- Bonjour, Daiki.

Aomine- Seulement vous-deux sont levés?

Kuroko- Hey, ça manquait de pep's sans toi, Taiga.

Kagami- "Taiga"…? Depuis quand tu…

Kuroko me montra son poing, sans se décoller de son téléphone, mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum.

Kuroko- … Tu le frappes ou pas?

Kagami- Gné?

Kuroko- Gros chieur, va.

Kagami- Hein?!

Akashi- Doucement Tetsuya.

Kuroko- T'es pas ma mère, Akashi…

 _Eeeh… Kuroko? C'est quoi son problème? Pourquoi est-il si… Rebelle…?_

Kuroko- Aomine, j'ai la dalle.

Aomine- D-Désolé Tetsu! J'arrive!

Akashi- Doucement, Tetsuya!

Kuroko- … Ça va…

Aomine me sourit et partit en courant dans la cuisine. Akashi me sourit gentiment et frotta doucement la tête de Kuroko avant de partir aider Aomine dans la cuisine.

Kuroko- Hmm…

Kagami- … Kuroko, t'es bizarre… D'habitude… Tu n'aurais jamais mal parlé à Aomine ou Akashi…

Kuroko- T'as un problème? Laisse-moi tranquille, putain.

Kagami- Quoi?! Mais tu…

Kuroko- Ouais, c'est ça. Je vois.

Kagami- Qu... Mais sale…

J'ai tiré le tee-shirt de cet enfoiré de Kuroko pour le soulever dans son canapé.

Kuroko- Eh, oh, j't'ai pas touché, et j'ai pas insulté ta mère à ce que je sache.

Aomine- Kagami! Lâche-le, s'il-te-plaît!

Kagami- Ou… Oui…

À la demande d'Aomine, j'ai lâché Kuroko avant de recevoir un beau sourire d'enculé dans la gueule.

Kuroko- Soumis par Aomine… On tombe bas…

Kagami- Qu-! Hé!

Akashi- Tetsuya, baisse le ton.

Kuroko soupira et se rassit dans le canapé. Il prit son casque et se le mit sur les oreilles.

Kagami- J'y crois pas… Franchement Kuroko, je-

Midorima- Bonjour.

Kagami- SA MÈRE LA P-

Aomine- LE LANGAGE!

Kagami- P…P-PPP-PATATE! T'es là d'puis quand toi?! Et déjà depuis quand tu me parles?

Midorima- Je suis là depuis quelques instants déjà. Et oui, je te parle. Je parle à tout le monde. J'aime tout le monde.

Un sourire et des petites joues rouges naquirent sur son visage.

J'ai bugué. Juste bugué, c'était… Bizarre d'entendre ça de la part de Midorima. Et c'était encore plus bizarre de le voir sourire. J'avais envie de partir d'ici…

Aomine- Midorima! Bonjour! Où est Taka…

Takao- Je… AH! J'termine mon niveau, là! DEUX MINUTES!

 _C'est quoi leur problème?! On dirait qu'ils sont tous… À l'opposé de ce qu'ils sont d'habitude…_

Takao- ENCULÉ! LAISSE-MOI GAGNER BORDEL!

Akashi- Takao!

Kuroko- FERME TA GUEULE!

Takao- TOI-MÊME, KUROKO!

Akashi- TETSUYA!

Kuroko- MAIS POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS MOI?!

Kagami- …

Je me suis assis doucement sur le fauteuil. J'avais vraiment besoin de faire les états des lieux, là.

Aomine vint me voir et s'assit sur mes genoux.

Aomine- T'occupe pas d'eux, Kagami… Le principal, c'est que tu ne prennes pas jeu à leurs stupidités.

Kagami- … D'accord…

Aomine afficha un sourire, mais un sourire doux. C'était chelou de le voir de cette façon. C'était même… Presque plus agréable.

Ce qui était différent, quand même… C'était que "le vrai Aomine" n'était pas amoureux de moi, lui.

Kise- Saluuuuuuuut…

Kasamatsu- Bonjour tout le monde…

Kise- Kasamatsu-chii, un soda steupléééé…

Kasamatsu- OUI KISE, TOUT-DE-SUITE KISE, A TES ORDRES KISE, T'ES TROP BEAU KISE, OUI KISE!

Kagami- J'crois qu'c'est l'une des choses les plus bizarres que j'ai vues ce matin…

Kise- Vous m'avez réveillé…

Akashi- Ce n'est pas plus mal. Comme ça on aura pas à le faire plus tard.

Akashi sourit à Kise, qui bailla.

Murasakibara- COUCOU LES GEEENS!

Murasakibara entra dans le salon en hurlant tout en riant. Il était accompagné de Tatsuya.

 _Ah! Peut-être que lui…_

Kagami- TATSUYA!

Himuro- …?

Kagami- Ah c'que j'me sens mal!

Himuro- Hmmmm…

Murasakibara- Kaga-chin, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?

Murasakibara m'adressa un immense sourire. Ça me mettait mal de l'voir sourire si joyeusement comme ça…

Kagami- Tatsuya, t'as toujours été là pour moi, et là, en ce moment, j'ai besoin de toi!

Himuro- Je vooooois…

Kagami- Eeet… Là, j'ai… On peut parler…?

Himuro- … RAAAAH…. La fleeeeeemme…

Kagami- Quoi? Mais…

Murasakibara- Laisse tomber, Kaga-chin… Tu sais très bien qu'il a la flemme pour tout…

Kagami- Mais… Tatsuya…

Himuro- J'suis déjà saoulé par tous ses bruits… Et par tout ça, là… J'ai envie d'mooouuuuurir…

Murasakibara- Mais il ne faut pas dire ça, Muro-chin! Tu veux un bisou?

Himuro- …

Murasakibara déposa ses petites lèvres sur la joue de Tatsuya qui termina par laisser tomber son poids contre l'épaule de celui-là.

Kagami- …

Aomine- Laisse-les tranquilles, Kagami. Je parlerai avec toi tout-à-l'heure si tu veux.

Aomine me sourit et retira son tablier. Il soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Bien sûr qu'il était beau. Même si son caractère avait extrêmement changé, il ne restait pas moins que l'élu de mon coeur, possédant un corps de rêve.

Akashi- Tetsuya, tu peux manger désormais.

Akashi sourit et caressa doucement la tête de Kuroko avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Ce dernier retira son casque en rougissant et partit s'assoir à table. Akashi retira son tablier, avec une classe de ouf…

Akashi- Va manger aussi Kagami.

Kagami- J'ai… J'ai pas très faim.

Aomine- Quoi? Mais il faut que tu manges!

Kise- J'veux bien sa part.

Murasakibara- Fait quand même attention à ton poids, Kise!

Kise- Je saaaaaaais…

Murasakibara partit s'assoir avec Tatsuya. J'ai regardé Kise, qui semblait ne pas vouloir bouger de sa foutue place.

Kise- Kasamatsu…

Kasamatsu- OUI!

Kise- … Ça te dis de manger en dehors?

Kasamatsu- De…?

Kasamatsu devint entièrement rouge et fondit -littéralement- sur le sol. Takao descendit à fond sur son écran avant de constater la scène.

Takao- KASAMATSU! QU…

Akashi- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a rien… Mais parlons plutôt de toi, tu ne pouvais pas descendre plus tôt?

Takao- … Pardon…

Akashi- … Ce n'est pas grave. La prochaine fois, met en pause.

Takao- AH! ELLE EST BONNE CELLE-LA!

Takao rit et s'éloigna vers la table.

Takao- METTRE PAUSE DANS UN JEU EN LIGNE! T'ES VRAIMENT UNE BRÊLE, AKASHI!

Akashi- … Pardon?

Kuroko- Laisse tomber, Sei…

Je me suis levé, essayant de m'éclipser discrètement du salon, avant de tomber nez à nez avec…

Kagami- KIYOSHI?

Kiyoshi- Pousse-toi tu gênes.

Kagami- EH MAIS…

Kiyoshi- Pousse-toi.

Je me suis décalé, sachant qu'il ne fallait SURTOUT PAS chercher les embrouilles avec Kiyoshi, avant de tomber sur… Hyuuga.

Hyuuga- Excuse-le Kagami, i-il…

Kagami- C'ETAIT DE MA FAUTE CAPITAINE! ME PUNISSEZ PAS!

Hyuuga- …?

J'ai relevé la tête, voyant que Hyuuga n'avait aucune réaction. Non, il n'en avait définitivement aucune. Il rougissait, comme s'il venait d'éprouver une immense honte.

Alors que je me relevais, une grande main se posa sur mon épaule.

Kiyoshi- Tu embêtes Junpei?

Kagami- HE?

Hyuuga- N-Non, il…

Aomine- Hop-là!

Aomine retira la main de Kiyoshi de mon épaule avant d'y poser la sienne.

Aomine- Du calme, Kiyoshi… Laisse-moi gérer tout ça.

Kiyoshi- …

Grandes-paluches-cheveux-teints-en-noir sourit à Hyuuga après un long moment de silence, puis partit avec lui dans le salon. J'ai soufflé avant de ressentir un frisson dans le dos. La bouche d'Aomine venait de toucher mon oreille.

Aomine- Alors, tu veux m'en parler…? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui…?

Kagami- J-Je… Rien du tout…

Aomine- Ne me mens pas, Kagami… S'il-te-plaît, tout… Sauf le mensonge…

Kagami- …

J'ai soupiré.

 _Je ne vais pas lui dire comme ça que j'suis pas celui qu'il connait!_

Kagami- Je… T'en parlerai plus tard, promis…

Aomine- … D'accord.

Aomine me sourit et m'embrassa. Je me suis mis à rougir. Aomine sourit et m'embrassa une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci dans le cou.

Kagami- Aomine…

Akashi- Aomine, vient manger un peu toi aussi.

Aomine- J'arrive Akashi.

Akashi sourit et retourna dans la cuisine. Aomine m'effleura la nuque avec ses doigts froids.

Kagami- DAH!

Aomine- Désolé… Je me suis relavé les mains à l'eau froide après avoir fini de faire à manger.

Kagami- Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue.

Aomine- Non! Je te le promets!

Je lui ai souri. J'ai rougi, avant de bégayer.

Kagami- Je… Je t'aime, Aomine…

Aomine- C'est vraiment bizarre, tu es très différent de d'habitude.

Kagami- Je… Je t'ai promis de t'expliquer plus tard.

Aomine- D'accord. Viens manger quand tu veux, il en restera pour toi.

Aomine me serra très fort contre lui en me berçant, puis me lâcha et partit vers la cuisine.

Je suis remonté dans "ma chambre", m'asseyant sur le lit.

 _Pff… C'est dans ces conditions-là que je remarque que les autres me manque…_

 _Mon Tatsuya me manque tellement… Maintenant il n'en a plus rien à foutre de moi…_

 _Mon Kuroko aussi… Celui-là est affreux!_

 _Mon Aomine…?_ _Je ne sais pas vraiment._

 _En vrai, cet Aomine-là est mieux. N'importe qui préférerait être avec quelqu'un étant extrêmement gentil avec lui plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un l'envoyant chier à chaque fois qu'il lui parlerait._

Takao- RÉPÈTE ÇA?!

Kuroko- TU AS ASSEZ ENTENDU, NON?!

Aomine- TETSU! TAKAO!

Takao- RÉPÈTE-LE SI TU L'OSES!

Kuroko- J'AI DIT QUE TU ETAIS CELUI QUI FOUTAIT LE BORDEL ICI!

Akashi- TETSUYA! ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT-DE-SUITE! TAKAO! LÂCHE-LE!

Entendant les bruits venant de la cuisine, j'ai descendu les marches trois par trois avant de courir vers la cuisine. Takao tirait le tee-shirt de Kuroko vers lui, tandis que Kuroko se mettait debout sur sa chaise.

Akashi- DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS DE VOUS RASSEOIR!

Kuroko- LA FERME SEI ! Je vais lui régler son compte à ce…

Takao- "À ce"…?!

Takao s'énerva, et tira violemment Kuroko vers lui. Comme tous deux étaient assis à l'opposé, Kuroko renversa les bols avec ses pieds en se faisant tirer. Il en profita pour se laisser tomber sur Takao jusqu'à pouvoir le frapper au visage.

Akashi- …

Takao- ENFOIRÉ! J'VAIS T'FAIRE REGRETTER!

Aomine- ARRÊTEZ ÇA! TOUT-DE-SUITE!

Aomine tira Kuroko de Takao. Ce dernier fut tiré de son côté par Midorima.

Kuroko- LÂCHE-MOI AOMINE!

Takao- SHIIIIIN !

Akashi- **… Vous deux, dans vos chambres.**

Takao- Mais Akash-

Akashi- **DANS VOS CHAMBRES!**

Takao- …

Takao baissa les yeux et se mit à… À pleurer.

 _Depuis quand est-il sensible à des réflexions comme ça, lui?!_

Takao- Oui, Akashi…

Kuroko- Rrh… Très bien, très bien…

Akashi- **Midorima, accompagne Takao. Kagami, accompagne Kuroko… Je sens que je vais en tuer plus d'un…**

Midorima sourit de toutes ses dents et prit Takao par la main. Sachant que j'allais le regretter si je ne bougeais pas, j'ai pris Kuroko par le bras jusqu'à l'emmener à l'étage.

Kagami- Le taré…

Kuroko- Eh, traite pas Sei toi.

Kagami- Quoi?! Mais tu…

Kuroko- La ferme.

Kagami- Sale p'tit enfoiré…

Kuroko- Tu n'avais qu'à pas traiter Sei.

Kagami- J'n'ai presque rien dit!

Kuroko m'attrapa le tee-shirt en m'envoya son plus gros regard noir.

Kuroko- **Sei n'est pas un "taré", Sei s'est seulement énervé! Ça ne t'arrive pas de t'énerver, hein?!**

Kagami- Quoi?!

J'ai poussé Kuroko. Celui-ci soupira.

Kuroko- Je… Je sais très bien que parfois je suis un pur enculé avec lui… Mais je l'aime… Quand même…

J'ai baissé les yeux. Kuroko serra les dents et partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Kagami- Kuroko…

Akashi- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kagami. Il sortira au déjeuner.

Kagami- Akashi…?

Akashi- J'ai entendu Kuroko crier… Je suis venu voir s'il n'étais pas en train de te frapper.

Kagami- Vous deux…

Akashi- Êtes ensembles, oui. Mais tu le sais déjà, ça.

Kagami- …

Akashi soupira avant de sourire.

Akashi- Bah, au point où ça en est…

Akashi ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kuroko (et aussi sûrement la sienne). Kuroko avait un petite voix larmoyante.

Kuroko- Quoi…?

Akashi- Arrête de pleurer pour rien…

La porte se ferma. J'ai décidé de descendre.

Himuro- Mais t'es trop grand, Atsuchi…

Murasakibara- C'est toi qui es trop petit, mon petit Muro-chin!

Himuro- Hmmmm…

Murasakibara se baissa et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Tatsuya. Je me suis figé, observant la scène la bouche ouverte.

Midorima- Ça ne va pas?

Kagami- DAAAH! Depuis quand t'es…

Midorima- Ça devient lourd…

Midorima se mit à bouder dans son coin en ayant les joues rouges. Je me suis relevé (j'étais tombé à cause du sursaut…), et je suis allez le voir.

Kagami- Mi-midorima, je voulais pas…

Midorima- Je boude.

J'ai abandonné. Aomine vînt brusquement me serrer contre lui.

Kagami- A-AOMINE!

Aomine- Laisse-le tranquiiille…

Midorima tourna la tête et partit vers la chambre de Takao. Aomine me tira contre lui.

Kagami- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais…?

Aomine- Quelle question! J'te fais un câlin par derrière.

Kagami- Gné?

Je me suis un peu décollé d'Aomine.

Kagami- E-Eh… Lâche-moi un petit peu…

Aomine- Pourquoi ça…?

Fallait que je m'éloigne, là. Non pas que je n'aime pas Aomine, mais que je sentais que ça allait partir en steak à un moment ou à un autre.

Kagami- O-On pourra voir ça ce soir, s'il-te-plaît…?!

Aomine- Mais pourquoooi…?

Aomine passa doucement sa main sous mon tee-shirt.

Kagami- UUUUUUUH!

Qu'on s'mette d'accord: c'était pas le fait qu'Aomine me fasse ça qui me dérangeait. C'était que Tatsuya était en train de me regarder avec son regard de blasé, dans les bras de Murasakibara.

Kagami- A-A-AOMINE! Eh, on est pas seuls!

Aomine- Et alors…?

Aomine m'embrassa dans le cou. Je l'ai poussé, pour me délivrer de ses bras. Kise et Kasamatsu revinrent. Kise s'assit sur le canapé et fit asseoir Kasamatsu sur lui en le serrant fort. Hyuuga et Kiyoshi finirent la vaisselle et partirent à l'étage.

Kagami- Eh, arrête ça!

Aomine- Mais…

Murasakibara- Kaga-chin, soit plus gentil avec Mine-chin!

Kagami- M-Mais il m'embête!

Murasakibara- Normal, il t'aim-eeeuuh.

Kagami- C'est pas une raison!

Aomine baissa les yeux. Je l'ai regardé, pour détourner le regard. Si je le regardais trop longtemps, j'allais tomber sous son charme.

Kise tomba de fatigue sur Kasamatsu. Ce dernier fondit -encore- sur le sol.

Murasakibara- KASA-CHIN!

Himuro- Attends, Atsuchi…

Murasakibara partit chercher Kasamatsu. Tatsuya tenta de le suivre, et tomba au ralentit (je vous le promets) sur le sol.

Kagami- Qu'est-ce c'que que…

Kiyoshi- C'est vite soulant ici… Vient Hyuuga, on va faire du basket dehors.

Hyuuga- O-OK!

Kiyoshi et Hyuuga partirent dehors. Kise commença à frotter sa tête contre Kasamatsu dans son sommeil. Ça partait vraiment en steak, là.

Murasakibara- KISE-CHIN, REVEILLE-TOI!

Kise- Hmmmm…

Aomine profita de la situation pour m'entrainer avec lui à l'étage, par le col.

Kagami- Lâche-moi, Aomine!

Aomine- Allons parler un peu, toi et moi! On a pas eu beaucoup de temps depuis ce matin…

Kagami- Rrh…

Aomine me posa sur notre lit -dire "notre", c'est vraiment bizarre, je vous l'assure-, puis prit soin de fermer la porte à clé.

 _Ça va mal finir tout ça… Maman j'ai peur…!_

Aomine me sauta dessus et s'assit sur mes hanches.

Kagami- À L'AIDEUUH!

Aomine- Mais je vais rien te faire!

Kagami- …

Aomine- J'te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu voulais me dire.

Kagami- … Ffh… O… Ok…

Aomine sourit. J'ai détourné la tête.

Kagami- Très bien… Mais promets-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir, ok…?

Aomine- Promis.

Kagami- … Pour commencer… J'sais pas c'que je fous ici.

Aomine- …?

Kagami- Cet endroit, je ne le connais pas. Je me suis réveillé ici ce matin, à tes côtés, alors que la veille j'étais seul et non ici. Je sais pas si je suis dans un monde parallèle ou si je rêve, mais… J'suis pas chez moi.

Aomine- …

Kagami- J'suis désolé Aomine, mais… Je ne suis pas celui que tu connais.

Aomine- … C'était pour ça…?

Kagami- Je…

Aomine sourit.

Aomine- C'est pas si grave que ça, si…?

Kagami- Mais mon Kuroko à moi me manque! Mon monde entier!

Aomine- … Et baaah… On va trouver une solution! Mais est-ce que tu pourrais… Rester quand même quelque jours…? Tu es Kagami, après tout… Et je t'aime, même si tu viens d'autre part.

Kagami- C'est promis.

Aomine soupira doucement puis posa sa tête sur moi, m'entourant de ses bras.

Kagami- Ce qui est bizarre, tu sais… C'est que dans "mon monde", j'aime Aomine, mais pas lui. Cependant, ici tu m'aimes.

Aomine- …

Kagami- Alors… J'ai eu honte de penser qu'ici c'était mieux que là-bas.

Aomine- L'amour remplace toute vision de ce qui nous entoure, tu sais… On tue pour l'amour, parfois.

Aomine m'embrassa doucement. J'ai rougi de tout mon corps avant de cacher mon visage dans un oreiller.

Kagami- mmmh… Mh mmh.

Aomine- Je ne comprends pas, Kagami.

Kagami- J'ai faim, Aomine…

Aomine sourit, et nous descendîmes. Akashi était en train de ranimer Kasamatsu, Kise dormait sur Murasakibara (ne pas chercher à savoir comment c'est arrivé, ne pas chercher…), et Tatsuya était encore, et toujours sur le sol, écrasé.

Kagami- … Il s'est passé quoi ici…?

Akashi- Ne pas chercher à savoir, ne pas chercher.

Aomine- Laisse tomber, Kagami, je…

Aomine ne termina pas sa phrase, son regard visiblement fixé sur quelque chose qui l'avait choqué. J'ai tourné la tête.

…

Et merde.

 _QUOOOOI?_

Kagami- AOOOOMINE? DEUX AOMINE!

Pour éviter les confusions, je vais maintenant écrire "Daiki" pour mon Aomine à moi, venant de "mon monde" à moi.

Daiki- Gné?

Aomine- Oh mon dieu… Pourquoi est-ce que je ressemble à une chèvre…?

Daiki- "Une chèvre"?!

Kagami- Aomine!

Aomine- Oui?

Kagami- MAIS NON, L'AUTRE AOMINE!

Purée, trop d'infos en même temps! Comment je vais faire, comment je vais faire…

Kagami- Aomine! MON Aomine, je vais t'appeler Daiki!

Daiki- J'te le permet pas.

Kagami- S'il-te-plaît, c'est pour vous différencier!

Daiki- Mouais… Mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir c'que j'fous ici.

Aomine- Comme Kagami, tu as du te réveiller et arriver ici, dans notre m…

Daiki- Toi je ne veux pas t'entendre, c'est clair? J'suis le seul Aomine ici.

Aomine- …

Kagami- Daiki…

Daiki soupira. Aomine fronça les sourcils. Akashi se retourna brusquement.

Akashi- Daiki, surveille ton… Hein?

Murasakibara- Y-Ya deux Mine-chin… Y-Y'a deux Mine-chin…!

Akashi- Calme-toi, Atsushi…

Murasakibara- Y'a deux Mine-chin! Maman…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Murasakibara. Aomine se boucha brusquement les oreilles, Akashi faisant de même. Kasamatsu partit en courant.

Kagami- Quoi…?

Murasakibara- UWAAAAAAA!

Se mettant à hurler en pleurant, Murasakibara resta planté au milieu du salon. Daiki tomba sur Aomine, arrivant jusqu'aux pieds de Murasakibara. Akashi se fit éjecter, jusqu'à s'écraser contre moi! On s'écrasa ensuite contre le mur... Kise se réveilla, Tatsuya n'en eut rien à foutre.

Murasakibara- Uuh… Uh? Les c-clones de Mine-chin m'attaquent…

Akashi- Atsushi, arrête ça!

Murasakibara se remit à hurler en reculant. Kise se leva, et le serra contre lui.

Kise- Ça va aller, Murasakibara-chii, regarde ils ne bougent pas.

Daiki- x.x

Murasakibara- Kise-chin…

Himuro- Atsushiiiiii…

Tatsuya tenta de se lever mais retomba en mode blasé. Murasakibara sourit et essuya ses yeux avant de vérifier avec une cuillère si Daiki était encore vivant.

Daiki- DAAH!

Murasakibara- AAH!

Akashi- … Arrêtez ça, c'est… C'est n'importe quoi, là.

Kagami- Akashi tu m'écrases.

Akashi se poussa. Tatsuya se releva, prenant la main de Murasakibara.

Himuro- Allez vient Atsushi, on va là-haut.

Obéissant, tous deux partirent à l'étage. Je me suis essuyé le front. Kise se rendormit. Ce mec était… Juste magique en vrai.

Aomine se releva, laissant Daiki sentir la souffrance d'un dos qui craque.

Akashi- TETSUYA! TAKAO! VOUS POUVEZ SORTIR!

Takao- DEUX MINUTES! J'TERMINE MON NIVEAU LA!

Akashi- J'y-crois-pas-dîtes-moi-que-c'est-pas-vrai.

Kuroko- Ouais…

Kuroko descendit les escaliers, s'arrêtant au milieu de ceux-ci.

Kuroko- … Pourquoi y'a deux cuisinières?

Daiki- C'est qui que t'appelle "cuisinière", nabot?

Kuroko- Toi. Non… Vous deux.

Akashi- Doucement, Tetsuya.

Daiki s'approcha le poing levé de Kuroko, le soulevant de terre.

Daiki- **Tetsu…**

Akashi- Daiki… Daiki numéro 2, repose-le.

Daiki- "numéro 2"?!

Kagami- Daiki, s'il-te-plaît…

Kuroko sourit, tendant sa boîte de chewing-gum à Daiki.

Kuroko- T'en veux un, pour décontracter?

Daiki- Hein? Euh…

Kuroko- Surtout que tu pues de la gueule!

Akashi- Doucement, Tetsuya!

Daiki serra les dents et reposa Kuroko.

Daiki- Vous êtes tous des tarés, ici…

Kagami- Daiki, je…

Aomine- Laisse, Kagami.

Kagami- …

J'ai baissé les yeux.

Kuroko- Par contre, c'est quand qu'on bouffe? J'ai la dalle.

Akashi- Quoi?

Aomine- Zut…

Akashi- J'ai bien entendu…? **Le repas n'est pas prêt?!**

Aomine- AH EUH DESOLE DESOLE DESOLE AKASHI J'Y COURS!

Aomine partit en courant dans la cuisine. Akashi soupira et le suivit. Kuroko s'assit aux côtés de Kise, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier, regardant son portable.

Kagami- Bon, bah…

Daiki- Kagami, maintenant tu m'expliques tout…

Kagami- … J'me suis réveillé, j'étais pas chez moi. T'étais à mes côtés, mais ce n'était pas chez toi non-plus. Et en fait… Ben… C'était pas toi.

Daiki- … Paye tes explications, mec.

Kagami- Mais…

Daiki- Pff… Pour t'avouer… J'suis arrivé ici parce que j'te cherchais.

Daiki rougit et détourna le regard.

Daiki- On avait prévu de faire un basket aujourd'hui, tu t'en souviens pas…? Et comme tu n'étais pas venu, j'ai vérifié si tu étais chez toi… J'avais fait une nuit blanche, et en sentant l'odeur de ton oreiller… Bah j'me suis endormi.

Kagami- Gné?

Daiki- Te moque pas!

Kagami- T'es allé chez moi?

Daiki- O-Oui, mais…

J'ai reculé de quelques pas. Daiki secoua ses mains.

Daiki- Prend pas tout au pied de la lettre!

Kagami- Moi… J'me sentais bien ici.

Daiki- …?

Kagami- Ici, je… Normalement… Le Kagami et l'Aomine d'ici sont ensembles.

J'ai rougi. Les joues de Daiki se creusèrent.

Kagami- Prend pas tout au pied de la lettre!

Daiki- Guééé…

Kagami- Alors… Alors j'me sentais aimé. Et… C'était bien.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Daiki baissa les siens, cachant ses mains dans son dos.

Kagami- Tu m'as rejeté dans notre monde à nous, et… J'pensais qu'ici c'était mieux. J'ai eu honte de le penser, tu sais.

Daiki- Oui! Dans notre monde à nous comme tu dis, tout le monde te cherche! Moi l'premier bien sûr…!

Kagami- Je sais… J'suis égoïste en vrai.

Daiki- Moi aussi, si ça peut te rassurer.

Kagami- Alors voilà. Je… Je… T'aime. Tu comprends ça?

Daiki- Kagami, écoute… J'sais pas…

Kuroko- Vous pouvez aller faire ça ailleurs que dans mon champ de vision svp?

Akashi- Tetsuya, laisse-les tranquilles.

Kuroko- Akashi, t'es vraiment méchant avec moi.

Akashi- Je sais, mais sinon tu n'écoutes rien.

Kasamatsu revînt, dans le plus grand des silence. Kise -en sentant sa cosmo-énergie…?- se réveilla. Il montra ses genoux. Kasamatsu rougit, et vînt s'asseoir dessus.

Daiki- Ah ouais c'est la merde ici…

Aomine- Langage.

Daiki- Mon langage est parfait, je t'emmerde.

Akashi- LE LANGAGE, BORDEL!

Daiki- Ok, ok…

Daiki soupira. Il rougit, puis me regarda dans les yeux. J'ai souri.

Akashi- TAKAOOO!

Takao- OCCUPÉ!

Akashi- ENCORE?

Takao- J'AI PAS LE DROIT DE PASSER DU TEMPS AVEC SHIN?

Akashi- … OK MAIS 15 MINUTES!

Kuroko- L'enfoiré… Alors que lui m'a caressé pendant une demi-heure…

Akashi lâcha son assiette, qui se brisa sur le sol.

Akashi- P-Parle pas de ça, Tetsuya!

Daiki- C'est quoi cette scène de ménage…? Qu'est-ce que j'fous ici, sérieux…

Voyant que Daiki ne savait plus quoi faire, je suis allé le serrer dans mes bras.

Daiki- C'est pas très viril de s'faire un câlin…

Kagami- C'est encore moins viril de fuir, crétin.

Daiki- Pff.

Daiki sourit.

?- Purée je vous raconte pas! J'me suis réveillé dans le grenier, et…

Aomine lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour courir vers la porte d'entrée.

Aomine- KAGAMIIIIIIII !

?- HE?!

Kagami- Eeeet merde…

Pour éviter les confusions… J'vais m'appeler Taiga, et lui l'appeler Kagami.

Kagami- Pourquoi y'a deux Aomine?! Pourquoi y'a deux moi?! Pourquoi j'ressemble à une chèvre?!

Taiga- QUOI?!

Daiki- Tu vois que c'est chiant.

Aomine- Calme-toi, calme-toi… Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Kagami regarda Daiki dans les yeux. Ce dernier lui lança un regard hautin.

Daiki- T'as un problème le gamin?

Kagami- UUUUUUH!

Aomine- Laisse-le tranquille!

J'ai soupiré. Ça partait en gros steak-haché.

Taiga- Je pense qu'on va partir bientôt… Histoire que ça parte pas trop en couille.

Daiki- J'pense aussi.

Aomine me sourit, serrant Kagami dans ses bras. Daiki soupira et fit quelques pas.

Daiki- 'Faut sûrement attendre la nuit. Pour s'endormir, c'est mieux.

Aomine- On va devoir faire un truc toute la journée en attendant.

Kise se réveilla d'un seul coup, se levant brusquement en poussant Kasamatsu, puis leva les deux bras en l'air.

Kise- BASKEEEEET!

Daiki- Mais qu'est-ce qu'est arrivé à mon Kise?!

Kuroko- J'avoue, un basket.

Kagami- O-Ouais!

Daiki- Très bien. J'vais vous niquer vos races de sa mère la…

Akashi- **J'T'AVAIS PREVENU!**

Akashi fonça littéralement sur Daiki pour le plaquer au sol. Il lui coupa une mèche de cheveux.

Daiki- HIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Akashi- **Maintenant, motus-et-bouche-cousue, Daiki numéro 2…**

Daiki- OK, OK, OK!

Akashi- Maintenant, tous à table. TAKAO! SHINTARO! ATSUCHI! HIMURO! À TABLE! Daiki… Le vrai Daiki, va chercher Kiyoshi et Hyuuga.

Daiki- "le vrai Daiki"?!

Aomine- Oui!

Aomine sortit, en même temps que les quatre appelés ne descendent. Nous sommes allés à table. Aomine ramena Kiyoshi et Hyuuga, ils s'assirent, puis nous avons mangé le repas.

Ensuite, on a dû attendre de digérer avant de jouer… Et c'est là que la merde commença.

Akashi- Bon, faîtes ce que vous voulez tant que **le langage soit respecté** et que vous ne faîtes pas de bêtises. Je m'occupe de la vaisselle.

Kuroko- … Ffh… J'vais t'aider, Sei.

Kuroko rougit et posa doucement son portable et son casque sur le fauteuil, partant aider Akashi dans la cuisine.

Kuroko- Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein…?

Akashi- Je sais.

Akashi sourit et embrassa doucement Kuroko sur les lèvres.

Kuroko- C'est parce que j't'aime…

Akashi- Je t'aime aussi.

Kise- On se mate un film? Kasamatsu, tu peux mettre…

Kasamatsu- TOUT DE SUITE KISE, OUI KISE, J'ARRIVE KISE, JE…

Kise- Tu me cries dans les oreilles, et ça fait maaal…

Kasamatsu- PARDON KISE, MES EXCUSES KISE, JE SUIS DESOLÉ KISE, JE…

Kise attrapa la taille de Kasamatsu, lui collant sa bouche contre son oreille.

Kise- Pas la peine de stresser pour ça, Yukio. Calme-toi, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu fais quelque chose de travers. Après tout…

Takao- YUUUUU-KI-OOO! C'EST L'HEURE… D-D-D-DU FILM! HAHAHA! ET IL EST OÙ KAIBA?!

Kasamatsu- Pourquoi est-ce que tout-le-monde me dit ça…?

Kise embrassa doucement Kasamatsu, le serrant fort contre lui.

Kise- Je t'aime, tu sais.

Kasamatsu- O-Oui, je sais…

Kasamatsu rougit, mais ne fondit pas pour une fois. Il s'emmitoufla dans le torse de Kise en le serrant contre lui. Murasakibara prit la télécommande en souriant, et mit le film. Il s'assit aux côtés de Tatsuya et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de le serrer contre lui. Tatsuya rougit, pouvant sentir l'odeur de ce dernier, sa joue étant collée contre son torse.

Kagami était nez à nez plus loin contre Aomine. J'me suis dit que j'allais peut-être ne pas m'en mêler.

Kiyoshi partit se refaire son maquillage au khôl, ce dernier ayant couler à cause de sa sueur. Hyuuga resta planter quelques instants dans le hall avant de se faire tirer par une grande paluche, l'emmenant dans le couloir. J'me suis dit que j'allais peut-être ne pas m'en mêler non-plus.

Bref, je me suis assis sur le dernier fauteuil. J'ai regardé Daiki, lui faisant signe de venir. Ce dernier rougit, et vînt obéir.

Daiki- On est serré à mort.

Taiga- T'as un gros cul aussi.

Daiki- J'te permet pas.

Taiga- C'était pour rire, eh te fâche pas.

J'ai prit la main de Daiki, me rapprochant de lui pour lui faire un bisou dans le cou.

Daiki- Eh… Je… J't'ai dit que je savais pas… Vraiment si j'allais accepter…

Taiga- Je ne vais pas te laisser le choix.

J'ai embrassé doucement les lèvres de Daiki. Je lui ai caressé les hanches, il me poussa.

Daiki- Arrête ça… Kagami…

Taiga- Appelle-moi Taiga, s'il-te-plaît.

Daiki- …

J'ai embrassé une seconde fois Daiki dans le cou.

 _J'vais lui prouver, que je l'aime._

Taiga- Je t'aime, Daiki.

Daiki- … Je… J'sais pas…

Daiki rougit et me poussa légèrement. Le film démarra, et j'ai posé ma tête contre son torse.

Bon, la suite, j'vais l'abréger.

À la fin du film, Daiki me frotta doucement la tête, voyant que je m'endormais. Il sourit à la vue de mes yeux s'ouvrant, et nous sommes tous sortis sur le terrain dans la rue faire un basket.

On a fait deux équipes:

-Moi ; Aomine ; Hyuuga ; Takao ; Murasakibara ; Akashi

-Kagami ; Daiki ; Kiyoshi ; Midorima ; Tatsuya ; Kuroko

C'est notre équipe qui a gagné : en un match de dix minutes y'a eu 10-11. Je sais, c'est serré.

Enfin, on a gagné le premier match. Ensuite, on en a fait au moins 20 autres. J'étais heureux, tellement heureux à ce moment-là.

En rentrant, nous avons mangé le dîner. On a décidé de regarder un autre film. Sauf Kise et Kasamatsu qui partirent à l'étage parce qu'ils étaient "fatigués". Mouais, on va dire que j'ai rien sous-entendu.

Hyuuga et Kiyoshi partirent dans leurs chambres à côté du salon, et… On a entendu pas mal de bruits pas très rassurants… Pas très rassurants pour moi bien sûr!

Murasakibara était nez contre nez avec Tatsuya sur la terrasse, face aux étoiles. Ils s'embrassaient de temps-en-temps, et… Quoi? Comment est-ce que je le sais…? … J-J'vous en pose des questions?!

Bref! Midorima s'endormit paisiblement contre Takao, ce dernier s'endormant quelques dizaines de minutes ensuite. Leurs têtes étaient collées l'une contre l'autre, c'était adorable. Enfin, je… Ouais, c'était mignon quoi.

BREF. Akashi s'assit dans le canapé, laissant Kuroko s'allonger et poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa les cheveux tout le long du film.

Aomine et Kagami finirent endormis l'un contre l'autre dans un seul et même fauteuil.

Daiki- Eh, Kagami. On va se coucher?

Taiga- J't'ai dit de m'appeler Taiga, t'es sourd ou quoi?

Daiki- J'ai pas envie de le faire. Bon?

Taiga- … Ouais.

Je me suis levé, faisant craqué le parquet. Aomine ouvrit les yeux, et se leva et reposant doucement la tête de Kagami sur un coussin. Il vient jusqu'à moi en se frottant les yeux.

Aomine- Tu pars…?

Taiga- … Oui.

Aomine- … Tu vas me manquer tu sais.

Taiga- Toi aussi.

Aomine tourna la tête quelques instants avant de me serrer contre lui. Daiki grogna dans son coin, puis finit par tourner en rond.

Aomine avait de grandes, très grandes mains qui me frottaient le dos. Ces dernières tremblaient légèrement.

Je me sentais vraiment bien, entouré dans ses bras musclés -mais pas trop-, rassurants, et contre sa poitrine me permettant de ressentir ses battements de coeur réguliers et lents.

Aomine- Tu vas… Vraiment me manquer.

Taiga- Je sais.

Aomine me serra soudainement très fort, mouillant mon épaule gauche.

Taiga- Eh, pleure pas non-plus hein, tu as ton Kagami et il est mieux que moi!

Aomine- Tu as raison, toi ton Aomine, et il est mieux que moi.

Taiga- Ah non, tu es trois fois mieux j'te le garantis.

Daiki- Quoi?!

Aomine s'écarta de moi, et sourit en s'essuyant les yeux. Daiki me tira vers lui en reculant.

Aomine- Je vois qu'il a quand même besoin de toi. Allez, à… Peut-être plus tard. Peut-être un jour, un mois, une année. Peut-être à jamais. Peut-être… Adieu.

Taiga- Soit pas négatif!

Je me suis débarrasser des bras de Daiki pour aller embrasser Aomine. Ce dernier sourit et m'entoura de ses bras.

Daiki- Bon c'est peut-être fini, là?!

Akashi- Chut! Daiki numéro 2, il y en a qui dorment.

Daiki- Mon cul oui! J'en ai marre de cet endroit! Kag-… Taiga allons-nous en!

Taiga- J'arrive!

J'ai lâché Aomine. Ce dernier me prit doucement les mains, me regardant dans les yeux.

Aomine- Salut.

Taiga- … Ouais.

Takao- BEST GOODBYE EVER.

Akashi- La ferme, Takao!

On est allé se coucher, Daiki et moi. Je serais bien resté des minutes, non, des heures, non, même des jours entiers contre Aomine, mais ça devenait impossible de s'absenter plus d'une journée entière.

Daiki- … Taiga tu dors?

Taiga- Non…

Daiki- … Dis-moi… Tu… Tu le trouves vraiment mieux que moi?

Taiga- Bah… Ouais.

Daiki- …

Taiga- Mais j'me contente de toi, hein.

Daiki- C'est vraiment ignoble ce que tu me dis.

Taiga- … J'te taquine. En vrai… C'est toi que j'aime depuis le début, pas vraiment lui. Je l'aimais parce que c'était Aomine.

Daiki- Ouais… Je vois.

Taiga- … Et toi, tu m'aimes?

Daiki- …

 _Ça s'pourrait._

xxxxxxxxxx

Ouvrant les yeux doucement, me réveillant, je pus voir mon plafond, le mien. J'ai levé les yeux ; c'était bien ma chambre, en désordre. Cependant, j'étais seul.

 _Et Daiki, où est-ce qu'il est?_

 _Il est forcément ici._

Je me suis levé, observant les alentours. Il n'y a personne pour me serrer dans ses bras ce matin. Je suis parti dans le salon, m'installant dans le canapé.

?- Bien dormi?

J'ai tourné la tête pour voir qui s'était infiltré chez moi, avant de voir son visage souriant de dents blanches, rougissant sous les yeux, ceux-ci fermés. Il avait un tablier, un tablier… Sans rien en-dessous…

Taiga- D… Daiki…?

Daiki- Quoi? J'me suis dit que t'allait bien aimé, j'ai le droit de tenter des choses, non?

Daiki se retourna pour faire remuer le riz. Il portait vraiment RIEN DU TOUT en-dessous!

Taiga- Va te mettre un truc!

Daiki- Pas envie.

J'ai rougi, et je me suis levé, courant pour le rejoindre. Paniquant, je me suis mis à tenter de fermer le tablier jusqu'à ce qu'on voit plus rien du tout. Daiki se retourna, puis me serra contre lui.

Daiki- Eh calme-toi. J'ai le droit de t'offrir un petit cadeau… De retour.

Taiga- Quoi?

Daiki- L-Laisse tomber…

Taiga- On dirait que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

Daiki- B-Bah… Écoute. J'me suis dit que j'ai été dur avec toi lorsque je t'ai rejeté. Et même lorsqu'on était là-bas, j'étais pas super sympa avec toi. Alors… Ouais, j'me rattrape quoi.

Taiga- J't'en veux pas. J'ai pu passer beaucoup de temps intime avec l'autre Aomine, si tu vois c'que j'vois dire…

Les joues de Daiki se creusèrent. J'ai ri, laissant place à un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Taiga- Je plaisante!

Daiki releva la tête, me regardant dans les yeux en souriant.

Daiki- J'laisserai personne lever la main sur toi. Même pas l'autre Aomine. Si quelqu'un te touche, j'le défonce. Si j'te touche? J'me défonce!

Taiga- … Ça n'a aucun sens, tu le sais au moins?

Daiki- Je sais. Mais j'aime bien t'embrouiller.

Daiki sourit et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Daiki- … En vrai, j'crois bien que j't'aime.

J'ai rougi. Daiki fit de même, détourna le regard pour laisser échapper tout l'air qu'il retenait dans ses poumons depuis, et me regarda de nouveau en approchant ses lèvres des miennes.

Ça dura deux secondes, puisqu'il partit en position foetale sur le canapé. J'ai relevé la tête, souriant.

Taiga- Toi j'te jure…

Une porte s'ouvrit. J'ai tourné la tête, Kuroko s'échappa de la chambre de mes parents.

Taiga- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Kuroko- Ah, j'suis pas chez moi. SEI? Eh, la cuisinière, t'aurais pas vu Akashi?! Putain le réseau est merdique ici…

Taiga- …

 _Et merde._

xxxxxxxxxx

 ** _VOILAAA! Reviews si vous avez bien aimé / favorite / follow / ou rien si vous êtes sans coeur ;-; (je plaisante)_**

 ** _Conseils / amélioration / propositions_**

 ** _Et aussi si vous voulez une suite, dîtes-le! ^^_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu!_**


End file.
